


Begging to Wait

by twistedstrings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/F, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedstrings/pseuds/twistedstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is queer and kinky, and thought her love for Ginny was completely unrequited. Ginny shows her that she was actually very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is not in the same AU as my long fanfic Hermione Granger and the Society for the Protection of Elvish Welfare. It's just a smutty one-shot. Enjoy!
> 
> Wix: a gender-inclusive term for non-binary magic users and groups of magic users in the Harry Potter universe.

Hermione was, for the first time in her life, at a complete loss for what to say. Ginny’s hand cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to meet Ginny’s lips. Ginny kissed her softly and Hermione burst into tears.  
“What?” asked Ginny, pulling back. “What’s wrong?”  
“Are you sure? Are you sure you want this? Want me?” Hermione asked.  
“Of course I’m sure. I’ve been in love with you for so long,” Ginny said.  
“But, but I’m not even a proper witch,” Hermione said, rubbing her tears away with the back of her hand.  
“Are you kidding me? You’re the most talented wix in this school. You work so hard all the time. I see you. No one can best you at anything. You’re more of a witch than anyone else here.”  
“Even though I’m Muggleborn?”  
“Even though you’re Muggleborn. You think I care about that? We’re friends Hermione, surely you know me better than that.”  
“It’s just, I can’t believe ... why do you want to be with me?”  
Ginny grinned, wicked intent plain in every crinkled freckle. She leaned forward and whispered in Hermione’s ear, “Because I fall asleep wishing I was kissing you. Because when I dream, I dream about you. Because I can feel the electricity between us every time you get close to me. Because when I get off I’m picturing you on top of me, pinning me down and making me beg to come.”  
Hermione gasped and she pulled Ginny towards her, kissing her without stopping for breath. Their cheeks flushed and gasping, they came apart. Ginny straddled Hermione, tilting her hips and rocking into her friend.  
“I’ve heard the noises that come from your room late at night. I’ve seen the hickeys on the necks of girls you’ve claimed. I want that. I want to be the one you make scream. I want you to mark me as yours.”  
Hermione made a soft moan in the back of her throat. “Really?” she said, looking up into Ginny’s eyes.  
“I want that more than anything,” said Ginny.  
“I never thought ... I never dared to hope,” Hermione started. “God, Ginny, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. Whenever you’re near me I can’t think. I try so hard to act normal, but I’m thinking about you. About the colour of your lips, the way the light shines on your hair. How desperately I want to have an excuse to touch you because it feels so damn good when I do. I didn’t think ... I can’t believe you want me.”  
“I don’t want anything else more. Please, kiss me again?” Ginny asked.  
Hermione pressed the palms of her hands into Ginny’s back but stopped just as their lips were just about to touch. “Beg,” she commanded, brushing her lips the lightest possible amount against Ginny’s as she spoke.  
Ginny whimpered, “Please, kiss me,” she said, her voice more air than noise.  
Hermione gave her a peck. Ginny keened and chased after her. Hermione grabbed a fistful of her red hair and held her back. “Not so fast. I told you to beg. Will you beg for me?”  
Ginny swallowed and nodded, eyes closed in concentration. “Please kiss me,” she said. Hermione ran her tongue along the edge of Ginny’s lip. “Oh god, oh please kiss me,” she begged, rocking her hips faster into Hermione.  
Hermione relented and kissed Ginny hard and deep. Ginny moaned as she kissed, sending shoots of pleasure into Hermione. They didn’t stop kissing for half an hour. “My legs are falling asleep,” Hermione said.  
“Oh, sorry,” said Ginny, climbing off of her lap and resettling onto the couch.  
They sat with their thighs touching and holding hands. Ginny rested her head on Hermione’s shoulder, and the pair sat in happy silence for several minutes  
“Would you like to come upstairs with me to my room?” Hermione asked.  
Ginny sat bolt upright. “Yes I would,” she said.  
“Come on then,” Hermione said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.  
Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Hermione threw Ginny into the wall and pounced on her, pinning her hands above her head against the wall and kissing her neck.  
Ginny made tiny gasping sounds as Hermione kissed her neck, first with just her lips, then also with tongue, and then nipping with her teeth along the girl’s skin. Ginny writhed against the wall, pulling against Hermione’s grip and trying to get her body to touch more of Hermione.  
“May I take off your shirt?” Hermione asked. Ginny bit her lip and nodded, holding her hands above her head so Hermione could pull the garment off her. Then Hermione’s hands were on her skin, pressing against her stomach, gripping her by the waist and pulling her in closer.  
Hermione bit down on Ginny’s lip and tugged. Ginny moaned and kissed Hermione fiercely.  
Hermione pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” Ginny blushed and looked away. “Oh, you’re shy now, hey?” Hermione teased, sucking on Ginny’s earlobe. Ginny moaned and tried to rock her pelvis closer to Hermione’s leg.  
Hermione slid her leg away and grinned at Ginny’s desperate face. “Tell me what you’ve been dreaming of,” she said.  
“I’ve pictured you tying my hands together and then tying me down to your bed, and then tying my legs apart and making me come over and over again. I’ve pictured you with your hand around my throat, choking me while you kiss me, or me laying down across your legs while you spank me until my ass is red.”  
Hermione’s breathing hitched. She kissed down Ginny’s neck, over her collar bone, and across the tops of her breasts that showed above her sport’s bra. “Is that all?” she teased.  
“No,” said Ginny, her words making their way out between gasps. “I’ve pictured you fucking me with a strap-on from behind over a teacher’s desk in an empty classroom, or with your fingers in the bathroom between classes. I’ve pictured you sitting on my face and using my mouth until you come. I’ve pictured riding you with your fingers on my clit until I come all over you.”  
Hermione smiled, and slowly and deliberately moved so both of her legs were between Ginny’s legs. She pushed up against Ginny, forcing her legs to bend up towards her ears until their clits rubbed against each other through their layers of clothes. Hermione leaned forward to kiss her, forcing Ginny’s back into a curve, and then thrust.  
Ginny gasped, as if there actually was a dildo sliding into her. Her fingers scratched frantically against Hermione’s back, leaving a trail of small, red welts. Hermione thrust again until Ginny breaths came in tiny hiccuping gasps.  
“Please,” she begged, “please fuck me. Please, I want you inside me.”  
Hermione bit Ginny’s lip. “I’m not going to fuck you. Not tonight. I’m just going to make you want me so badly you can’t stand it. I’m going to leave a trail of hickeys down your neck so everyone will know you are mine, and tomorrow, once we’ve had a chance to breathe and talk properly, I’m going to fuck you so hard until you can’t come anymore”


End file.
